


The Miserable Fate of Jason Blossom

by Arcaya



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Flashback, Gen, Guns, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nightmare, Poor Jason - Freeform, jason is a jerk though, miss grundy is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaya/pseuds/Arcaya
Summary: Who killed Jason Blossom? Miss Grundy recalls the terrible events leading up to and following the 4th of July.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story is set in a slightly AU, in which Jason and Archie are seniors and above the age of consent. There's no explicit content in this fic, but it felt uncomfortable to write this without changing their ages slightly from the show. 
> 
> Lyrics contained in the story are from Johnny Jewel's 'Tell Me'.

_'Tell Me_  
_I'm Your Baby_  
_And You'll_  
_Never Leave Me...'_

 

Tonight, like every other night, I find myself lying awake in a cold sweat at 4am. I’ve dreamt of him again.

The dream always starts the same. We’re sat by the riverbank, eyes locked on one another, his hand resting upon mine. We lean in and kiss. And it’s in that moment I feel a strange mixture of panic and freedom. But it’s not just a dream. It’s a memory. It’s the weekend of the 4th of July 2015, exactly a year before he went missing. And if only I could have had the common sense to get up and leave him there at that moment, perhaps he’d still be alive today.

I say perhaps because Jason was the sort who really knew how to get under people’s skin. He had as many friends as he did enemies. And in the last few months of his life I saw exactly why that was. Underneath the golden-boy exterior, there was something truly ugly about Jason Blossom.

 

 _'Whisper_  
_That You Love Me_  
_That You'll_  
_Never Leave Me...'_

 

He turned on me once I decided enough was enough and left him. He couldn’t stand it. At first he was upset, begging me not to leave, insisting I was the only woman he’d ever loved. I told him he would find someone else. The lost puppy act was over in a flash. Straight to the manipulation, the threats. He was going to tell everyone. That’s what he said. He was going to ‘ruin my life like I ruined his’.

 I told him he was being a brat. A typical spoilt rich kid, throwing a tantrum once he couldn’t get his own way. Still, he didn’t tell anyone. He didn’t want to tell anyone because in his mind, if he did, we’d be over for good.

The truth is, I still missed him. I regretted ending it. But I had to. At least, that is what I told myself.

Until I met Archie. He reminded me of Jason so much. It wasn’t just his appearance, it was his personality too. The good side of it. The side of Jason that everyone else saw. That was the real difference between Jason and Archie. Archie didn’t have an ugly side. He really was that good, kind-hearted person.

I felt awful. After Jason, I swore this would be the first and last time. I couldn’t believe it was happening again. But it was. And I wanted it.

The first week of the summer break 2016, I was awoken by a frantic hammering at my front door. It was the middle of the night, and the rain was coming down heavy and fast. It was Jason, drunk, drenched, tears running down his face. He knew about us. He asked me how I could do this to him. Thinking back now, I should have done something different that night. Maybe I should have denied it, tried to calm him down, say something, _anything_ to comfort him. Instead, I told him to go home and closed the door in his face.

That was when the letters started. Vicious, spiteful letters once again threatening to expose me. There was something different in the tone of these letters this time. Not only was there a lot more venom in his words, there was also a lot more conviction.

I felt terrible for the relief I felt that 4th of July. Word spread quickly. Jason Blossom had allegedly drowned in a freak accident while on a boating ride with his twin sister Cheryl. No body was found, but by all accounts, it was highly unlikely he could have survived the current. The relief almost outweighed the sadness. I had Archie now, I thought to myself, I’d forget about him sooner or later.

Jason and his threats may have been gone, but there was still one matter to be taken care of. The secret shack in the woods, our old hook-up place. I needed to make sure it was clear of any of my possessions. Anything that might lead back to me, to our relationship last year. Who knew what sort of evidence the spiteful little brat may have planted there since he found out about me and Archie. The police would be tearing up the woods and the riverbank in the next few weeks looking for his body, and what if they were to come across the shack?

A week after Jason’s drowning, I set out into the woods. It was dark and I was alone, but luckily I’d had the common sense to bring along the gun. I’d never really liked the idea of having to use one, but I lived alone, so I’d thought it necessary to buy one. After all, I decided, if someone truly wanted to hurt me, it would be a case of me or them.

 

 _'Be Mine_  
_For Always_  
_I'll Be Yours_  
_Forever...'_

 

My heart was practically in my throat as I finally reached the clearing and my eyes set upon the shack. I could see from this distance that the lights inside were on. But I had my gun, I reminded myself. Whoever was in there, I’d be safe. I took it out, safety on, and pointed it ahead as I made my way towards the door.

I don’t know who I’d expected to come across as I pushed the door of the shack open that night, but I can certainly say the last person I’d expected to see was Jason.

It would have been a stretch to say that he was alive and well. Alive, yes. Not so well. He didn’t look like he was doing too good at all. He was huddled up in the corner by the fire, covered in blankets. It was a particularly cold night for July and his face was so pale and gaunt for a moment I was half convinced I was looking at his ghost. His breath came out in shaky, visible puffs and his eyes were lined underneath with dark purple circles. Part of me felt sorry for him. Why was he here? What had happened to make him want to fake his own death? To venture away from that luxury mansion he called home to live in a rotting wooden shack in the middle of the woods? Most of me, however, felt angry. I was angry that Jason was still alive. Angry over the pain and stress he’d put me through over the past few months. And now I couldn’t even feel relief in the fact it was over.

He jumped up as I stepped out of the doorway and into the room. I think he was more startled to see me than I was to see him.

“ _Geraldine?!_ What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, his eyes travelling to the gun in my hands. “W…what are you doing with that?” he asks, eyes widening. _He knows how far he's pushed me,_ I began to tell myself, _there's a reason he's so scared right now._ Perhaps he'd thought this was my plan all along? That I knew somehow he was still alive.

“You were supposed to be dead,” I whispered, my own hands shaking as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing and what to do next. I knew what to do next. I knew exactly what to do next. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I turned the safety off. “Everybody already thinks you’re dead.”

Jason’s eyes filled with terror, his hands outstretched. He was visibly shaking.

“Look, Geraldine, you don’t need to do this…” he pleaded. "I'm leaving Riverdale. I'm not going to bother you anymore, I swear. You don't have to kill me..."

I remember shaking my head, fighting back the tears and steadying my hand.

“Yes, Jason,” I said, “I do.”

 _'Tell Me_  
_That You'll Kiss Me_  
_Forever...'_

 

 

 


End file.
